This invention relates to a guide rail for a sliding sun roof of a motor vehicle.
Guide rails of the aforesaid kind may comprise an open ended guide channel having an upper flange and a lower flange projecting from a base. The lower flange of such a guide channel usually extends beyond the upper flange to permit the channel to be secured to the roof of a vehicle, for example by means of rivets. A disadvantage associated with such an arrangement is that an additional beading or the like is required to be secured on the lower flange of the guide channel to cover the rivets. Also, a guide channel of the above kind is usually required to be three sided in cross-section with its sides at right angles to one another. Such a guide channel may detract from the aesthetic appearance of a sun roof on a motor vehicle.